La jalousie est un vilain défaut
by MlleHeathcliff
Summary: [HISTOIRE INDE] Peut-être que s'il avait réfléchi, Tamaki ne se serait pas retrouvé dans cette situation.


Texte écrit dans le cadre des nuits du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème Jalousie.

* * *

 **La jalousie est un vilain défaut**

* * *

Tout le monde le savait le club d'hôtes - en dehors d'Haruhi et de Mori - était composé d'éternels jaloux. Les petits défis entre les jumeaux et Tamaki n'étaient-ils pas un bon exemple ? Si, bien sûr. Alors quand Haruhi décida de prendre des vacances seule avec son père, aucun des trois garçons n'avait hésité. Il fallait la suivre. Il fallait pouvoir être avec elle pour embêter les autres. Hikaru et Kaoru avaient déjà leur petite idée pour s'incruster dans le voyage de leur amie. Tamaki, lui, pensait vraiment qu'Haruhi allait l'inviter à passer ses vacances avec lui. Mais le blond c'était bien trompé et, le jour du « départ tant attendu », il s'était retrouvé tout seul chez lui. Mori et Honey étaient partis avec les deux frères pour « surveiller » Haruhi. Kyoya était aussi de la partie, évidemment. Quitte à gâcher ses vacances, autant le faire et récolter un petit bénéfice.

Haruhi savait très bien qu'elle n'allait pas pouvoir passer des vacances tranquilles avec son père, mais la présence de ses amis ne la dérangeait pas. Elle était même plutôt contente qu'ils soient là ils donnaient du piquant à ses soirées avec son paternel. Les garçons n'avaient pas jugés la transsexualité de son père. Elle était donc heureuse. Kyoya avait, comme à son habitude, mis en place des activités pour les hôtes dont il tirait un profit. Tout y était passé de ventes d'objets divers à tous les spectacles possibles.

La petite semaine qu'ils avaient pris tous ensemble allait bientôt se terminer. Haruhi se demandait encore pourquoi Tamaki n'avait pas était là. Selon elle, ce que lui avaient dit les jumeaux était faux. Tamaki ne serait pas resté chez lui pour lui « laisser de l'espace ». Il n'en était pas capable. Il y avait forcément anguille sous roche. Ils rentrèrent tous rapidement, la jeune adolescente avait un mauvais - très mauvais même - pressentiment. Quelque chose ne tourner pas rond. Tamaki n'avait pas appelé et ne s'était pas pointer à l'improviste. N'avoir aucune nouvelle de lui était … bizarre.

Les troubles fêtes – plus vraiment troubles fêtes d'ailleurs - avaient proposés de les ramener et, le père et sa fille, n'avaient pas rechignés à ne pas payer le retour. Elle savait pertinemment que Kyoya allait passer cela sur son compte mais à quoi bon ? Elle était plutôt contente de faire partie du club d'hôtes elle s'était faite de bon amis, un peu lourds, mais toujours là pour elle.

Ils arrivèrent à destination plusieurs heures après leur départ. Chez Haruhi, rien n'avait bougé. La porte n'avait pas été forcée et les rideaux étaient toujours fermés. Tamaki n'était sûrement pas passé pas là ; c'était inconcevable. Alors où était-il ? La réponse leur vint quand, rentrant dans la troisième salle de musique du lycée Ouran, ils retrouvèrent l'un de leurs objets favoris recouvert de … dessins ? De formes complétement aléatoires. Le lapin d'Honey était couvert de sorte de petits cœurs marron. Les casques audio des jumeaux, eux, ressemblaient à des arcs-en-ciel pailletés. Haruhi avait retrouvé son matériel scolaire ravagé par les bons soins du blond. Kyoya, lui, allait anéantir sa cible. L'un de ses dossiers pour une prochaine soirée -secrète bien sûr- avait était broyé. Rien n'avait été fait pour Mori, voir Honey en colère était déjà suffisant.

Une sorte d'aura néfaste voyageait autour du petit groupe. La porte s'ouvrit dans son tintement habituel, laissant un blond bien connu et souriant entrer.

« Vous êtes revenus ? dit-il tranquillement. Haruhi ils sont allés … Il ne termina pas sa phrase, coupé par le regard noir de la personne à qui il parlait. J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? dit-il, craintif.

\- Je vais te tuer TAMAKI ! »

Une colère noire se déversa sur lui. Haruhi lui passa le plus cinglant savon qu'il n'avait jamais reçu. Elle ne lui adressa pas la parole pendant toute une semaine. Au final, ils l'avaient tous ignoré, le laissant cultiver ses champignons dans son coin. Une bonne leçon lui ferrait le plus grand bien.

Après plus d'une semaine, Haruhi alla parler à Tamaki de son comportement. Il voulait juste se venger de ne pas avoir été invité et d'avoir été laissé seul.

« Tamaki…, souffla Haruhi. Personne ne t'a interdit de venir après. On ne te l'a jamais dit ?

\- De quoi ?

\- LA JALOUSIE EST UN VILAIN DEFAUT ! » hurla-t-elle hors d'elle.

Le blond, frappé par la force employée, ne bougea plus ; pour ne plus faire de bêtise ; pendant plusieurs jours. Les seuls déplacements qu'il faisait rester ceux pour rentrer chez lui et aller manger. Une chose était sûre, il ne recommencera plus jamais.

 **~ FIN ~**

* * *

Un petit mot ? Cela fait toujours plaisir d'en recevoir !


End file.
